Von Fischmenschen und anderen liebenswerten Kreaturen
by Firafin
Summary: Als ein Fischmensch am Strand der kleinen Hafenstadt angeschwemmt wird, bewusstlos und schwer verletzt, ist die ganze Stadt in Aufruhr. Wer ist er und was ist mit ihm passiert? Eine Geschichte über eine Freundschaft, die so von vielen in der Hafenstadt nicht akzeptiert wird. Oder ist es vielleicht doch mehr?..


Wunsch-Story Nr. 2  
Diesmal mit großer Vorlage und einer Menge Anregungen :D

Eigentlich war es ein ganz normaler Tag in der kleinen Hafenstadt von Tylia, May versorgte grade ein Kind, das vor ein paar Tagen mit starken Bauchschmerzen in das kleine Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde, in dem May arbeitete und wohnte seit sie sich erinnern konnte, als plötzlich ein Mann durch das gesamte Gebäude schrie "Tara! Komm schnell mit, da wurde ein Fischmensch angespült!" Tara war eine ältere Dame, die May bei sich(bzw. im Krankenhaus, weil Tara die Leiterin des Krankenhaus war) aufgenommen hatte, nachdem deren Eltern starben.

Sofort hörte May getrappel auf dem Flur, was bedeutete, dass Tara und ein paar andere zum Strand eilten. Sie hatte schon lange keinen Fischmenschen mehr gesehen, schon garnicht in der Nähe ihres Zuhauses. May zwirbelte ihre langen violetten Haare um den Finger und überlegte, ob es eine gute Idee sei, Tara zu folgen, immerhin wurde ihr von klein auf beigebracht, dass Fischmenschen unberechenbare, gefährliche Wesen seien, die Menschen nicht ausstehen konnten. Doch May war sich da nicht so sicher, und was sollte er schon groß machen, er war anscheinend stark verletzt. Sie verabschiedete sich von dem Kind und lief zum Strand.

Dort sah sie, wie sich einige Dorfbewohner um etwas scharten, was sich bei näherer Betrachtung als ein ziemlich großer Fischmensch herrausstellte, der schwer atmend und bewusstlos im nassen Sand lag.

May beobachtete wie insgesamt 15 Männer den bstimmt nicht leichten Fischmenschen zum Krankenhaus brachten. Sofort lief sie zu Tara. "Tara?.." Sie schaute May mit ihrem unvergleichlich warmen Blick an und lächelte: "D-darf ich mich um ihn kümmern? Es ist bestimmt interessant, mehr über Fischmenschen zu erfahren." "Aber May.. du weißt doch, dass diese Wesen gefährlich sind, da lass ich dich doch nicht allein mit sowas!"

Nachdem die beiden gefühlte 2 Wochen diskutiert hatten, einigten sie sich darauf, dass rund um die Uhr jemand vor der Tür des Zimmers, in dem der Fischmensch untergebracht ist, sitzt und einschreiten kann, falls May etwas passieren sollte. Als sich die Aufregung in der kleinen Stadt wieder etwas gelegt hatte und May alleine mit dem Fischmenschen war, schaut sie ihn das erste Mal richtig an. Seine Haut war blau-grau, fast ganz grau und er wirkte, obwohl er nicht grade der Dünnste war, ziemlich stark. May verstand, warum die anderen Menschen Angst vor ihm hatten, mit seinen großen Hauern konnte er bestimmt eine Menge Schaden anrichten, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem nett wäre, immerhin konnte er sich ja nicht aussuchen, wie er aussieht.

In den folgenden zwei Wochen kümmerte sich May jeden Tag um die Wunden des Fischmenschs und sorgte dafür, dass das Tuch, welches sie auf seine Stirn gelegt hatte immer mit kaltem Wasser getränkt war, um sein Fieber zu senken. Während der gesamten Zeit zeigte der Fischmensch keinerlei Regung oder Reaktion auf sie, er atmete mittlerweile nur nichtmehr so schwer wie in den ersten Tagen.

Als May grade wieder das nass-kalte Tuch auf seine Stirn legte, zeigte der Fischmensch endlich eine Reaktion. Zuerst bewegte er nur leicht seine Finger und ballte sie dann zu einer Faust. May beobachtete ihn ruhig während der Fischmensch grummelte und das Tuch von seiner Stirn zog. Er schaute sich verwirrt und leicht desorientiert um, als schiene er keinen festen Punkt zu finden, den er fixieren könnte. Als May sprach schaute er sie erschrocken an "Hey, du bist wach, wie fühlst du dich?" "Müde.. und ich sehe verschwommen.." Er streckte seine Hand nach May aus und berührte sie an der Schulter. "Bist du eine Meerjungfrau?.." May lachte "Nein, bin ich nicht" "Für einen Fischmenschen bist du ziemlich klein", stellte er leicht grinsend fest. "Ich bin auch kein Fischmensch, nur ein ganz normaler Mensch", schlagartig verfinsterte sich die Miene ihres Gegenübers.

Soviel zu Kapitel 1 :)


End file.
